


I'll always love you

by Lady_Nathair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/M, M/M, Remus and Tonks are married, Short One Shot, Sirius is Dead, drabble?, set inbetween books 6&7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nathair/pseuds/Lady_Nathair
Summary: Remus is unpacking and comes across some memories of his time in hogwarts.





	I'll always love you

**Author's Note:**

> This is set right after Tonks and Remus's wedding. I know Remus must not have very many things but I like to think he still held onto some stuff from his school days. This is short but the idea came to me last night and I had to write it. Hope you enjoy, comments welcome.

Remus took the last box from his new wife, Nymphadora, and took it to their new bedroom. He set the box on the chair near the bed opened it. Inside were all of Remus's worldly possessions, sad to think his whole life could fit into one box, but it was his reality. His lycanthropy didn't allow for much funds to purchase a hoard of things most people take forgranted. Still he had managed over his lifetime to collect a few items that provided a sense of comfort, of home, where ever he went. 

Remus reached into the box and pulled out the first few items, an old pair of tattered robes and some equally worn shirts and pants, and set them on the bed. Next he came across an old photo of him and his friends standing under a large tree on the Hogwarts grounds. All four of them were smiling and laughing arms linked behind eachother's backs with Remus standing between James and Sirius, Peter being on the other side of James. Remus smiled sadly and brushed his finger along the picture version of his best friend, Sirius Black.

It had been over a year now since his death, and one would think that after their extended separation, 12 years, and relatively brief reunion, his death would be easier to handle, but it wasn't. After Sirius died Remus felt completely alone. Everyone he had ever loved was gone, his friends, the only proof of Remus's life before pain, were gone forever. Even when Sirius was in Azkaban Remus found comfort in the fact that someone in the world still shared the memories of his childhood, his friendship with James and Peter and their time at Hogwarts was comforting, but now that was gone. 

Remus set down the photo and moved to pick up the next item, a knit, red and gold sweater that Mrs. Potter had made them all one year for Christmas. He unfolded it and held it up to examine and reminisce but somthing fell from it and hit the floor with a soft ping and rolled under the bed. He set the sweater down and knelt to find what had fallen. He reached under the bed and his hand found a small, corked, vile. Remus held it to the light and inside shone a pearly white potion and the memory of what it was hit him like a brick. 

Back in 6th year, he, Sirius and James took an advanced potions class where they learned how to brew some of the most difficult potions known. One of which was amortentia, the most powerful love potion of all. A potion, when brewed correctly, smelled of your heart’s innermost desire.

 

 Now at this point in time Remus and Sirius had been dancing around a relationship for quite some time. It was obvious to anyone who saw them interact that they loved each other, but both were too afraid to make the jump and get together, much to the annoyance of one Lily Evans who had worked with James to get them together on more than one occasion, but had ultimately failed. But on this day in the potions classroom, partnered with Sirius, was when Remus finally realized the true depth of his feelings for his best friend.

 

Huddled over the cauldron he and Sirius worked diligently on the potion, adding the ingredients precisely as stated in the textbook to ensure a perfect brew.

 

“That’s it,” Sirius said looking to Remus with a wide grin “it’s done!”

 

They both took a step back slightly relieved to finally be done after hours of endless work. Professor Slughorn came over to their work station and examined their work.

 

“Well done boys, as always. Now for the final test, each of you lean over and tell me what you smell.”

 

Sirius went first “It smells of knit jumpers, Chocolate and earth after rain.” He said stepping back and closing his eyes with a kind of mindless grin on his face.

 

“Good, good,” Slughorn said with a slight chuckle “now your turn Lupin.”

 

 

As Remus leaned over and inhaled he instantly recognized the smell as the boy standing next to him and looked up at Sirius almost confused before he realized how much sense it made for him to smell Sirius. Of course he did, he loved Sirius with all his heart, how could he ever think it would be anything else.

 

They decided to make their relationship official late that night after a long afternoon of hearing James go on and on about how he was sure it was Lily that he smelled in his potion. Remus and Sirius had escaped their dorm and snuck up to the astronomy tower and confessed what they had smelled and subsequently their love for each other. There they had shared their first kiss of many, but not nearly enough as five years later they would be ripped from each other in a night filled with great loss and betrayal.

 

Remus was pulled out of his memories by a soft knock on the door frame. It was it lovely wife.

 

“Hey, I am going to pop out to pick up few things we need from the shops. Are you going to be ok with the unpacking until I get back?”

 

“Yeah,” Remus replied clearing his throat, “Yeah I’ll be fine. There isn’t much to unpack.” He forced a small smile.

 

“Okay then, I’ll see you later.” Tonks said as she came over to kiss her husband on the cheek.

 

Remus nodded and she left. Once she was gone Remus sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the vile, rolling it slightly between his fingers. He suddenly had a thought. ‘Would this still smell like Sirius? Of course not he loved Sirius but he also loved Tonks. It would surely smell of Tonks. But, what if it did smell like Sirius?’ At the prospect of the possibility of one more whiff of his late best friend, Remus removed the cork and set it aside. ‘Should he really be doing this?’ he thought ‘What will it say of my marriage if I don’t smell my wife in this potion that is supposed to reveal your heart’s desires?’

 

Against his better judgment, Remus put the vile to his nose and inhaled deeply. He sighed as his nose was filled with the wonderfully familiar scent of tobacco, worn leather jackets and motor oil of which he had come to know belonged to his beloved Padfoot, Sirius Black.

**Author's Note:**

> Could probably be improved, I don't have anyone to edit so if there are mistakes, please let me know.


End file.
